Ash Hetrick/List of Appearances
These are the episodes in which the character Ash Hetrick has appeared. Pixels Season 1 *1x01 - Pilot *1x02 - The Next Generation *1x03 - A Trick for Marketing *1x04 - Stripped *1x05 - Unorthodox *1x06 - Taking Control *1x07 - The Dream Team *1x08 - Light in the Dark *1x09 - Red Team, Blue Team *1x10 - Leaf in the Wind *1x11 - Echoes *1x12 - Sympathy for the Devil, Part 1 *1x13 - Sympathy for the Devil, Part 2 *1x14 - Lost Friend *1x15 - Everything in Its Right Place *1x16 - The Becoming *1x17 - Dumb Is A Stupid Word *1x18 - Acceptance *1x19 - The Desperate Kingdom of Love *1x20 - Finally, Done Season 2 *2x01 - The Self-Destruct Button *2x02 - Body and Soul *2x03 - Jigsaw *2x04 - Heart of the Matter *2x05 - Crisis *2x06 - Ripple of Hope *2x07 - Come What May *2x08 - The Trial *2x09 - Old Spice *2x10 - Gemini, Part 1 *2x11 - Gemini, Part 2 *2x12 - Untitled Project *2x13 - Time has Come Today *2x14 - Dancin' Blues, Part 1 *2x15 - Dancin' Blues, Part 2 *2x16 - Fly Away *2x17 - Artificial Intelligence, Part 1 *2x18 - Artificial Intelligence, Part 2 Season 3 *3x01 - Going for the Gold *3x02 - Out of America *3x03 - King of the Hill *3x04 - Tying the Knot *3x05 - Blue Birds Flying *3x06 - Break on Through *3x07 - Puzzler *3x08 - Damage Control *3x09 - Foreign Land *3x10 - Gloom *3x11 - Golden Hour *3x12 - Come Rain or Shine *3x13 - This Magic Moment *3x14 - Brainstorm *3x15 - Hook, Line and Singer *3x16 - Dearly Departed, Friend *3x17 - Bring Me Home Today *3x18 - Desert Sky *3x19 - Every Day a Little Death *3x20 - Rose *3x21 - Why, Oh Why *3x22 - May We Have This Dance? *3x23 - Just You and Me Season 4 *4x01 - Friction *4x02 - Got a Feeling *4x03 - Morning Emergency *4x04 - I Was Never Any Good At Art *4x05 - Strike At The Right Point *4x06 - Happy Anatomy *4x07 - Bonds From Our Past, Part 1 *4x08 - Bonds From Our Past, Part 2 *4x09 - The Thing You Love Most *4x10 - Where the Heart is, Part 1 *4x11 - Where the Heart is, Part 2 *4x12 - Principals *4x13 - Rescue Me *4x14 - Hope *4x15 - Life on Mars? *4x16 - Daydreamer, Part 1 *4x17 - Daydreamer, Part 2 *4x18 - Top to Bottom *4x19 - Come Fly with Me *4x20 - Distant Planet *4x21 - Rise and Shine Season 5 *5x01 - Change is Sometimes For the Better *5x02 - Bang Bang *5x03 - Boom Boom *5x04 - Day One, Part 1 *5x05 - Day One, Part 2 *5x06 - Protect the Ones You Love *5x07 - Touch and Go, Cantle *5x08 - Appearance is Key *5x09 - It's a Long Shot *5x10 - Love is a Battlefield *5x11 - Going it Alone *5x12 - Boys and Girls *5x13 - I Will Follow You Until the End *5x14 - Of the World *5x15 - A Hard Day's Work *5x16 - The Spotlight is On You *5x17 - I've Gone There and Back *5x18 - A Crime Against Love, Part 1 *5x19 - A Crime Against Love, Part 2 *5x20 - Wedding Bell, Blues *5x21 - Where do We Go From Here? Season 6 *6x01 - Watching Away *6x02 - Make Your Mark *6x03 - Trials and Tribulations *6x04 - That Still Small Voice *6x05 - Net Worth *6x06 - Keep You Comfortable *6x07 - Sorry, But No *6x08 - The Bed's Too Big Without You *6x09 - Stay With Me, Now *6x10 - What Went Wrong? *6x11 - Wild Hearten *6x12 - Benjamin Boyd, Will You Marry Me? *6x13 - Roses or Carnations *6x14 - Standing for Standards *6x15 - Growing Up, Part 1 *6x16 - Growing Up, Part 2 *6x17 - Something Old and Something You *6x18 - Life in This City *6x19 - Bettering My Own *6x20 - Iris Parson *6x21 - One Big Bubble Love Banks Season 2 *2x13 - Coming Full Circle Season 3 *3x01 - A Death in the Family *3x09 - A Better Place to Be